In the orthopedic reconstruction of a patient's bone and/or joint, particularly with respect to bone repair thereof, it is necessary to keep the repaired bone and/or joint in an immobilized and stable state during the healing process. This is accomplished by using a frame construct that typically includes many different fixation components. The various fixation components are utilized to build a fixation device for immobilizing the bone and/or joint. One such fixation component may be an immobilization platform or platform construct.
In the area of the foot and/or ankle, what is known as a foot frame is generally utilized. Current foot frames are typically of an open U-ring type. The open U-rings may comprise a single “horseshoe-shaped” frame or may include myriad pieces that must be assembled during and for use (known as a modular foot frame).
During the particular surgery, one or more wires, pins, or half pins as they are known in the art are implanted through particular bones of the bone/joint (e.g. the foot and/or ankle). These wires, olive wires, pins, or half pins (collectively, wires) are utilized to immobilize and/or apply compression to the particular and/or surrounding bones in order to create a proper healing environment. The wires themselves need to be externally fixed in order to create a desired compression result on the bone or bones and/or joint or joints. This is currently accomplished by tying the wires to wire/rod nuts on the various components of the open U-ring foot frame. These systems, however, suffer problems with respect to being able to achieve the desired compression results, e.g. the ability to adequately externally fix the wires and provide controlled compression. This can lead to instability problems. Moreover, it is difficult to achieve accurate in-plane compression with current fixation devices.
In order to resolve these problems, the prior art bends the transverse wires from the ankle/foot, then tensions the bent wires to achieve compression. This is known as walking the wires. The bent and tensioned wires are then attached to the open U-frame. Tensioning bent wires, however, does not provide a controlled or measurable amount of compression on the desired area of the ankle/foot.
With respect to after surgery and particularly with respect to the foot and/or ankle, the surgical area (ankle/foot area) is exposed. It is thus necessary in some respects to protect the particular area (ankle/foot). Prior art fixation devices utilize an additional ring positioned inferior to the foot frame to protect the bottom of the foot. This technique is time consuming and costly.
In view of the above, there is a need for an external bone and/or joint fixation device that provides improved fixation.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved external bone and/or fixation device that may be used as part of a larger fixation system.
In view of the above, there is a need for an external foot and/or ankle fixation device that provides improved fixation.
In view of the above, there is a need for an external foot and/or ankle fixation device that provides for greater fixation stability.
In view of the above, there is a need for an external foot and/or ankle fixation device that provides for improved controllable compression.
In view of the above, there is a need for an external foot and/or ankle fixation device that provides accurate in-plane compression.
In view of the above, there is a need for an external foot and/or ankle fixation device that can provide various degrees of fixation member angulation in an anterior/posterior direction.
In view of the above, there is a need for an external foot and/ankle fixation device that includes a dedicated elevator to protect the bottom of the foot from contaminates while still providing access for wound care.
In view of the above, there is a need for an external foot/ankle fixation device that allows adjustable, controlled anterior/posterior compression for medial/lateral fixation members.